Owning you
by Kikokomai-chan
Summary: After Mello watches Near being raped by a fellow orphan, his dark obsession takes a turn for the worst. He decides to make Near his, and own him completly, even if it means forcing Near into it! Dark, hard yaoi in future chapters, rape, anal


_The first time Mello witnessed Near being violated, he couldn't look away._

_No_… that wasn't true. He didn't want to, the blonde didn't want to pull his eyes away from the sight of one of the older boys pinning Near down… and taking the boy. The chocoholic remembered the older boy coming to him hours earlier, telling him meet him in the basement at exactly 3:00 am.

The tempting promise of a show, although the older orphan didn't divulge what this "show" was about, or whom it would be starring. The only thing the dark haired orphan divulged was that Mello wouldn't want to be missing it. Of course, the blonde laughed at him, telling him to take his show and shove it up his ass. But temptation was a very powerful thing, and temptation was something that Mello had trouble resisting. So he went, all alone in the darkness of the corridors, sneaking his way down the basement.

Silently, unable to take any time to hesitate due to fear of being caught, Mello gently pushed the basement door open. His heart thumped in his chest, sounding too loud in the silence surrounding him. Quickly, he looked the door behind him, heading down the questionable stairs. The wooden planks creaked audibly under his feet, and the chocoholic rushed down them.

What he saw now shocked him, so much that he couldn't turn away from the sight. In the middle of the room, under the amber light of the dying light bulb was Aaron… and Near. The pale boy was naked, the dying light splaying light color over the otherwise snow white boy. He looked tiny and feeble compared to Aaron, who was taller, and much more muscular than him.

Aaron hadn't noticed Mello's entrance, and quietly, he sank back into the shadows. Unseen by the both of them, he scooted along the cold, stone wall. The blonde settled into a corner, crossed his legs and watched.

"Ahnn…nn... Ah! N-no…Aaron… wait!" The pale boy struggled against the dark haired orphan holding him, stroking the boy's erect member furiously. Aaron was silent, not heeding or even acknowledging Near's cries.

Instead, as if infuriated by the boy's words, Aaron began slamming into him harder, his motions not showing the slightest bit of mercy. Near's cries grew louder, more intense as he struggled against his captor.

"Stop…" the word was barely audible, and after a few more moments of muttering the same word, Near let his head fall back. Other than his whimpers and occasional (not to mention fruitless) attempts to push Aaron away, he was still. Humiliated, ashamed, but smart enough to know that no one was going to rescue him…not this time.

The azure eyed orphan couldn't take his eyes off Near, naked, blindfolded and helpless. Unable to fight off this onslaught that had him quivering in pleasure, providing such a lewd display. The blonde swallowed heavily, until now he had thought Near was unable to experience something like this. He had never imagined how much he would love watching, nor how sweet Near's cries would sound in his ears.

The mostly unused organ between his legs grew stiff, and Mello blushed, but not hesitating to pull the drawstrings of his pajamas apart. He held his member in his hands, then, watching Near's form and face, he began stroking it. Mello shuddered, biting his lip to keep himself silent and his presence still hidden from the other boys.

Near's wanton moans grew louder, echoing through the large and dark basement. The pale boy looked so helpless, so torn apart and humiliated. It was obvious that Near needed help from his assailant, and anyone else without some mental issues would have aided him.

But Mello didn't want to help, not now.

He only wanted to watch… but of course, he was also going to turn Aaron in for the display. Not because he didn't appreciate the little thing he was watching, but because Aaron was violating something that was clearly _his. _ He decided to eliminate the boy from the orphanage, and spread the rumors about what had happened between the two of them. Mello planned to be there; to pick up the shattered pieces that would be left of Near's soul.

The pale boy would have him to depend on and him alone.

_I want you… Near, you will be mine. _

The chocoholic was surprised by the streak of possessiveness running through him, it had always been there, but now it was almost uncontainable. He had never known just how much he wanted to make Near his until he witnessed the boy being sexually abused. He knew the situation wasn't consensual, and by the way Near's body writhed and protested, the blonde came to the conclusion that this was the first time. Large red hickeys dotted the pale boy's neck, no doubt from Aaron. One thing was puzzling, and that was the question he kept asking himself.

_How exactly had he gotten Near down here? _

Aaron could have just dragged him down, it would have been easy due to the fact that Near was underweight and easy to smoother into silence, Mello had done that before.

Near's already sweet noises morphed into heated cries, sounds of pure pleasure leaking through his pale pink lips.

Aaron's hips shifted, providing a new angle where he brushed by the boy's prostate with every thrust. The action was clearly deliberate, and it made it apparent that Aaron wasn't just satisfying his own needs. The raven haired teenager had a thing for the small teenager under him, which was more infuriating to Mello rather than the fact that he was raping him right now.

He could have understood if it was just a lewd prank, or even a call for dominance. But affection, and now it was _clear _that Near was the object of Aaron's twisted affection, was not something that Mello was going to tolerate.

He could handle watching this be done to Near, Mello enjoyed it actually. It was like seeing an X rated movie starring your rival, unwillingly receiving the blunt end of raw, merciless, unrated lust.

But _affection? Longing? And love? _ The blue eyed genius doubted Near had experienced any of those things, but if he could, it would _not _with anyone else. If the albino would ever fall in love, Mello would be sure that it would be with himself. There was almost no better way to become dominate over someone, and claim them than to manipulate their hearts.

He stopped thinking, remembering that he was missing some good things. Without care, he began servicing himself, only thinking about dominating the other boy.

Across the room Near was shuddering violently, incoherent words spilling from his lips as he thrust into Aaron's experienced hands, coming dangerously close to climaxing. The pale boy threw his head back, his pale chest now rising and falling with each ragged breath he sucked in, and released an extremely lewd cry. The sound of it was enough to send the black clad teenager blushing, devouring Near with his eyes.

"Hah… ahn…n-nn… ah…ah! AH!" sweeter sounds ripped from Near's kiss swollen lips, igniting the small flame within Mello… a flame that he had been trying to keep extinguished for much too long.

The blonde finally began pumping himself much more aggressively, his strokes hard and needy. He had his sapphire eyes locked on Near; all but forgetting that Aaron was in the room… imagining that that other body was himself, and not a competitor.

He groaned, biting his bottom lip as he continued pumping himself aggressively, observing Near with a lusty gaze as the orphan was used. Near's intense cries grew louder, and Mello would have been worried if he hadn't known that the dark basement to Whammy's was completely soundproof. The only bad side to that was if someone was coming down the stairs they wouldn't detect it until it was too late. No one usually entered the basement, which was probably why Aaron decided that this would be the best location to commit such a delicious crime. If someone did come down, and they were discovered, Mello was completely ready to sell Aaron out and make himself look like a hero. He was already going to anyways, regardless of whether or not someone came down before he finished.

Regardless of his plans, the blonde returned his attention to the task at hand. He sucked in a harsh breath, quickening his pace as Near began to surface in his own orgasm. Aaron didn't prevent Near from it as he would have expected, but only began to hit that spot inside the pale boy harder, determined to fuck Near all the way through his climax. The pale boy shuddered, his breaths now in pants, hot and wet.

"AH!... Nn! Ahn…mmm…" his pale toes curled, and his thin hips buckled into Aaron's hands repeatedly. His chest rising and falling with each ragged breath he sucked in, Mello was already nearing the edge also. His vision becoming blurry as the pleasure turned almost liquid, white-hot. The blonde almost wanted to close his eyes and enjoy this to the fullest extent, but doubted that he could even blink while watching what was before him.

The ghostly boy gave a hot cry, shivers traveling down his spine as he thrust forward aggressively, and shot his seed onto the dusty cherry-wood floor under him.

Aaron lasted all the way through Near's forced climax, slamming into him mercilessly as the pale boy was forced to succumb to release. But the other teenager only lasted a few more moments, because after a few especially hard thrusts he ducked his head and sank his teeth into the pale flesh of Near's shoulder.

Mello suddenly came to his peak, clamping his free hand over his lips while he finally released, shuddering as his pleasure burst from him and coated his hand. He swallowed heavily, hating how what he had just witnessed left him completely speechless and his mouth dry.

Both of them lay there, completely spent and somewhat ashamed (though the shame was on Near's part) in the moments after their climaxes.

Aaron pulled away first, zipping up the black denim of his jeans and standing. He reached down, touching Near's should affectionately, trying to help the boy up.

But Near shuddered, shrinking away as Aaron pulled his hand back, dejected. The hurt on the oldest orphan's face was evident, and Mello suddenly wondered how Near would have reacted if he would have known that Aaron actually harbored feelings for him and this wasn't just some twisted game.

The blonde was somewhat relieved to see that Near didn't hold anything for his rapist, and felt a twinge of happiness at the torn expression on Aaron's face. He didn't try to help Near up again, just reached into his pocket, and produced a metallic pocket knife. He reached down, gripping the rope that held together Near's wrists and cut through it easily, shoving the rope into his pockets directly after the blade, possibly as a souvenir.

The tall, dark haired orphan left without another word, leaving Near who had become completely immobile and Mello all alone in the basement. Mello didn't move until Aaron disappeared up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He stood up silently, watching as Near didn't bother to slip the blindfold off and curl up into himself, wrapping his arms protectively around his frail body.

"Near…" Mello knelt down, surprised that the pale boy still had enough energy to panic. The blonde reached out, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close to his chest.

"Mello…" Near whispered, so quiet that the sound was nearly inaudible.

The blonde could feel the pale boy's body shaking against him, strong tremors running through his underweight body. Near allowed himself to be held tightly, burying his tear streaked face into Mello's shoulder. The intimacy of the moment almost frightened him, before Mello remembered that Near was not in a usual state of mind. He had been in a clearly traumatic experience, and now the snow white boy was rattled to his core. A small thread of guilt rushed through Mello, knowing that he didn't stop what he could have…

And enjoyed watching.

He quickly extinguished the feeling, realizing that he just watched someone commit a serious crime. Mello could be called an accomplice for it and if he reported the crime to Aaron he would wonder why Mello was in the basement in the first place.

"Near…" The blonde began softly; knowing that Near was at his weakest at this moment. He had to play it well… take advantage of it. Not sexually of course, which would come later, Mello was well aware that he needed to wait for that. If he was gentle with the boy now, he'd have complete control of him in no time. The chocoholic was certainly willing to put off his carnal needs in order to permanently own the snow white boy.

Near didn't answer, just resumed shaking heavily, he wrapped one of his arms around Mello's waist, clutching the fabric of the blonde's shirt tightly.

"Near… it's okay…" he began, gentle. "Let's get you upstairs… You need to see the nurse." He reached down, picking up the naked boy easily in his arms. Near felt like nothing in his arms, and Mello could have easily tossed him across the room if he wanted.

What surprised him the most was that Near didn't struggle, or object in the least. He allowed the azure eyed teenager to carry him up the stairs, and didn't utter a word until they had exited the basement, going up another flight of stairs to the infirmary.

"Is Mello happy?"

The blonde glanced down, gazing at Near's tear soaked face.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked in return, knowing this was going to come sooner or later.

"Is Mello happy that I was injured so badly?" he inquired again, letting his alabaster eyes flutter closed. The blonde wasn't entirely sure whether he meant his pride or his body… but knowing Near, he probably meant both.

Mello shook his head, denying it, but internally he knew the truth.

_Yes, Near. I enjoyed it very much. _

"Of course not, I may hate you, but I'm above taking pleasure in something as sick as that." He answered coolly, though not to quickly because Near would sense something wrong if he realized that all of Mello's answers had been rehearsed previously.

Near curled up closer into the azure eyed boy, the pale boy swallowed deeply before tightening his arms around the blonde.

"You're a liar" he said, so quietly that Mello wondered if he imagined it.

He almost smirked. But still inside him, nestled close to his darkening heart, were the sharp thorns of guilt. Such an emotion would be the death of him if he allowed himself to keep feeding it, Mello cleared his throat, rapping on the door of the infirmary.

There was one thing for sure, Near had let some of his guard down around him. That mistake would prove nearly dangerous… but Near was smart enough to know that.

What neither of them really knew how deeply Mello's obsession ran down. Like toxic venom, it began staining the both of them.

Nom nom nom… hello again. I'm starting a new story! Yes, because I' m really, really bored! I did this piece in like, a few hours because I was really inspired at about 3 in the morning last night. And here I am… submitting it… 13 hours later. Oh, and I haven't dropped Bitter Kisses… its almost finished! Well, the chapter, not the story. I did this to help me get ideas.

Oh, and this story will get a lot more mature and lemony as it progresses. But I won't update if it doesn't get any reviews! If you want to see more, be sure to tell me in a review my lovelies!

Oh, and I don't hate Near, I LOVE him! He's so cute and… white and cuddly! I love him so much that's why I torture him. You'll realize that eventually. The more I torture a character, the more I love them. Unless it's Mello, I don't like torturing him. I see him as more the perpetrator than the victim. LOLZ. So anyways, if anyone thinks I should keep updating this, drop it in a review!


End file.
